Bewitched, Hot and Bothered
by Idlewheelman
Summary: A alternate version of the Season 2 episode, Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered, where the love spell works. All too well.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy! Good to see you! You're a witch!" Xander said, confronting the blonde as she left the history class they shared.

"No, I'm not! That-that was my mom, remember?" Amy retorted.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it runs in the family. I saw you working that mojo on Miss Beakman. Maybe I should go tell somebody about that."

"Wha- that's not even- That is so mean!"

" Blackmail is such an ugly word." The gawky teenager commented.

"I didn't say blackmail." The blonde looked slightly confused

"Yeah, but I'm about to blackmail you, so I thought I'd bring it up. I want you to help me get Cordelia back."

"I can do that." Amy said, thinking quickly. "Give me an hour to get the supplies, then meet me in the chemistry labs. Oh, and bring something of Cordelia's with you."

Xander watched the blonde walk away, then scratched his head, wondering what of Cordelia's he had left. He stalked up to his locker, opened it up, and looked inside. He saw the silver heart pendant he tried to give Cordelia; she had accepted it briefly, before throwing it back in his face, embarrassing both of them. He grabbed it with a smile, before leaving to grab a bite to eat.

He munched on the animal crackers as he walked through the empty hallways towards the chemistry labs, Cordy's heart pendant sitting heavily in his pocket. He slipped into the darkened classroom, and found Amy sitting in the centre of a white pentagram, with candles at each point. He was rather shocked to find her completely naked.

"Wha? Wh- Why are you naked?" Xander eventually babbled out.

"It's all part of the spell; one final ingredient."  
Xander handed her the pendant and chain, which she added to the small jar containing herbs and other ingredients which Xander couldn't even begin to identify.

She started incanting: "Diana, goddess of love and the hunt. I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Xander's beloved. May she neither rest nor sleep…" until she submits to his will only. Diana! Bring about this love and bless it!" The ingredients at the centre glowed.  
"Now for the final ingredient." She pulled Xander into the centre by his belt loops, undid his fly, and pulled his semi hard length out. "Oh look, half my work is already done. And I see Cordy won't be disappointed."

She stroked his length, hardening it, working it from tip to base. She licked his tip, before engulfing his entire length in her warm mouth, working her tongue up and down. Her head bobbed up and down on Xander's length quicker and quicker. Magic tingled up and down his shaft, and into his sack, causing him to grunt a few times.

"Amy… I'm about to URGGHH"  
The blonde witch pulled his penis out of her mouth in time to spray the white liquid directly onto the already glowing ingredients. They immediately glowed, blinding both teenage students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning**

Cordelia awoke to the buzz of her alarm, but it didn't annoy her like usual. Neither did the bright sunlight glaring through her window, or the fact that it was a school day. She opened her closet to find something to wear, and found a slinky, low cut dress, much more risqué than she normally would wear for school. As she pulled it on, she looked in the mirror. It sat further down than she thought it did, but she didn't mind. She liked the way it seemed to push her bust up, and make her girls look a little bigger. She jumped in her car, turned the radio up, and sang along to some killer songs. She flounced through the halls, the Cordettes walking alongside chattering about whatever inane nonsense popped into their heads.

She saw Xander while the two of them were waiting for class, idly wondering if he had been working out. She pulled the top half of her dress down a little, before wandering over to him.  
"Hey Xand. You're looking good. Wanna go… do something?" She said, licking her lips suggestively.

"Y… yeah. Sure." The gawky teenager said, as he was led away by the brunette. She found a supply closet, and no sooner than the door closed, she pushed Xander against the wall, their lips clashing in violent passion. Cordy's hands roved over Xander's body, pushing their way under his shirt, her nails clawing at his back. She slipped her hand down his pants, and rubbed his shaft. Xander's hands moved of their own accord, all blood flow redirected away from his conscious brain. He squeezed her cheeks, pulled her closer, his hands sliding over her chest. He squeezed her budding breasts, eliciting a moan. Cordelia pulled away, and undid Xander's pants completely. She kneeled down in front of him, squeezing the base of his rod, and playing with his length. She smeared pre up and down his shaft, using it to lubricate her ministrations. Her head bobbed faster and faster on his length while her hands groped her boobs through her dress. Cordelia moaned around Xander's shaft, the vibrations causing pleasurable tingles. Without warning, she plunged her head down, taking his entire length down her throat.

"Cordy I think I'm going to…HNNNNNH" Xander shot his load deep into the brunette's eager throat.

"That was… fun." Cordy said, licking the last strands of cum from Xander's tip.  
"If you want a little more, come by my place tonight; about ten, after my parents have gone to bed."  
Xander couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he just receive the best blowjob ever, one of the hottest girls in school promised him "something more" later that night. As he exited the closet, he had a small bounce in his step.


End file.
